Romance In Bloom
by The Last Elven Princess
Summary: Serena Moonflower is a girl who almost has it all. One day, a distraught old woman offers Serena a free fortune. Will the old woman prove to be the real thing? And, if so, how will the fortune come to unfold into reality? (DISCLAIMER: "Lord of the Rings" is owned by J.J.R. Tolkien! NOTE: Is set after the trilogy. WARNING: MIGHT contain spoilers from the series!)
1. Enter Serena

It started out like any other day for Serena Moonflower, waking up at five in the morning,

getting dressed for the day, and having breakfast. She could have almost anything she asked for..

except for the time she wished she could have with her parents. "Tch, bet they wouldn't care if

I even dared to disappear. After all, they hardly even have acknowledged my very existence. They

probably dropped me off at some stranger's house the first few years of my life while they went

overseas." she thought to herself as she gazed out the window. Upon focusing on the sky, she

then notices a shooting star. She had always wondered if magic really existed, but, due to her

personal doubts, she never expected the matter to be resolved one way or the other. As she went

back upstairs to finish getting ready to go to school, she heard a knock on the door. Upon going

back toward the door, she cautiously eyes the instruments of protection near the door and then

wonders if she'll need one of them, today. That is, until she heard an old woman's voice. It was

unclear what she said, but sensing no danger, Serena opens the door. Her silver hair was greeted

by a gust of wind as her bright, sapphire blue eyes squinted at the light that kissed her somewhat

pale skin.

"Pies! Freshly baked! Child, I know you might've had other plans but could I just have about

five minutes of your time, at most? I'll be on my way afterwards." After Serena nods, the old

woman continues. "It's so nice to know there are still some youngsters with some respect for

their elders. You see, I need money for my granddaughter's operation. I need ten thousand dollars

more to cover it, but sadly, you're the only one left that I haven't sold a pie to in this town.

So, you can imagine the emotional state I'm in. So, if you could, would you mind sparing a few

dollars toward her surgery?" the old woman said, almost sobbing. Anyone could hear the pain in

her voice. Feeling pity for the poor old grandmother, Serena thought about it briefly when she

asked the old woman if she wanted to come inside a moment. She was suspicious of Serena at first,

but after noticing that it looked like Serena just wanted to help, the old woman accepted the

invitation.

After helping the old woman sit down in a rather comfortable chair in the living room, Serena

went upstairs to her room and looked through her closet until she found a jar full of money. If

she remembered right, it had a little over ten thousand dollars in it. After counting the money,

she realized she could help the old woman with the rest, after all. She happily went downstairs

to the old woman. Now that she thought about it, she had seen the old woman at the local hospital

before, and once before that at a house nearby, which made her wonder if she lived nearby. The

old woman saw the money in Serena's hand as she was given it. She was speechless at Serena's display

of kindness and generosity. After the old woman counted it for herself, she was wanting to cry,

but not of sadness.

"This.. is enough to cover it and the rest of the house payments... Are you sure I can have this

much?" she said, almost stuttering. Serena smiled and said, "Money should be no object when a

child's life is at stake." The old woman agreed and thanked Serena, amazed at how wise she was.

Realizing she was going to be running late, she offered to walk the old woman home along the way,

to which the old woman agreed, as she didn't feel comfortable walking home by herself. After she

finished getting ready, she and the old woman walked out of the house and, after locking the door,

Serena made sure the old woman made it back to her house safely. However, what the old woman said

next was slightly unusual but interesting. "I do hope you come back, sweet child. I can tell you

about your future! Bless you, child! May this act of kindness be the start of your good fortune!"

she said as she watched Serena walk on after Serena waved at the old woman. "How odd... I've heard

of fortunetelling before, but.. can any of it be true?" she thought to herself as she made her

way to school.

Once at school, she was stopped by the principal, who seemed surprised, but not much. "Serena,

running quite late, I see. What on earth were you doing?" Serena looked down, ashamed for being

late. "I was getting money to donate to this old woman for her granddaughter's much-needed surgery.

I hadn't even finished getting ready when she showed up. I even walked her back to her house, which

was along the way here. It was hard to do, since I was originally saving it for a place of my own,

but, what is money when compared to saving a child's life?" Serena said. The principal knew of

Serena's good nature and decided to let it slide. "I understand, Serena, but you should hurry on

to your class. You'll need a note." She handed Serena a handwritten note and goes on her way to

the office. Once in the classroom, Serena hands the teacher the note from the principal and takes

her seat. Her friends Lara, Katie, and Ayumi had already started gossiping about people around

the school when Serena came across the fact that Katie had asked if the others had seen Serena at

all, today.

"No, I haven't seen her, today. Do you think something happened?" Lara said, somewhat shocked.

Ayumi, as innocently as ever, says "Maybe she got in trouble and a handsome prince saved her and

took her to his castle..." This of course made Lara and Katie laugh, at which Ayumi turned red

with embarrassment and said "Well, it COULD be possible, you know." After thinking about it, the

other two girls agreed saying that anything could be possible. At that moment, Serena decided to

go ahead and take her seat, which caused her friends to look her way. "Serena! Where have you

been?" they ask. After explaining to them about the old woman and what the old woman said, her

friends were shocked. "Oh, yeah, my mother went to her, long ago, for a fortunetelling session.

According to her, that woman is the real thing, not those greedy fakes that just tell you what

you want to hear. I never went to her, though, for I was scared of what I'd learn." Ayumi said.

"Well, she offered me a session as thanks for that ten thousand dollars she needed. Even said

she hoped that it would be the start of my good fortune." Serena said. Lara gasped. "I've looked

that up before, and it is actually a blessing! From the real deal, awesome things are bound to

happen starting when they say that. Did anything happen on the way here or when you got here?"

she said. "The only thing I can think of right now is that the principal pardoned me for being

really late. Does that count?" "Like, yeah it does, Serena! Nobody's been able to do that before,

and, if you didn't you'd get detention for it, but you didn't! Awesome!" Katie said. Ayumi looks

at Serena and says, "So, when do you think you'll get your prince, Serena?" Serena and the other

two girls became shocked, then they all started laughing. "Yeah, I don't see why I should even

think about being able to get one. I mean, look at me."

Her friends then looked at her with surprise. The Serena they grew up with had self-esteem

issues? They knew she was trying to make it sound like a joke, but they knew low self-esteem when

they saw it. "Come on, Serena. You're beautiful." said Ayumi. "Yeah, every guy keeps asking me

for your phone number when I'm all alone, here at school. But, I respect my friends more than I'd

want to be cool by their standards. Face it, Serena. If every girl wishes they were you, then you

must have much that they don't have." Katie states, appearing as if she just told a great truth.

"You're popular, you're beautiful to the max, athletic, talented, and dare I say? You're the perfect

package! Umm.. No homo..." Lara said as she glanced to the side at that last sentence. After class,

the four of them went to lunch, as class was extended by for a while on account of a gunman going

through the school. Luckily, police got him before he could do any damage.

"How ironic was it that the gunman turned out to be Theodore Jackson? I mean, I knew he was a

bully and all, but resorting to guns just to be mean? That's not mean, that's.. just evil..." says

Ayumi. Serena nods and puts her head on the table, her face covered by her arms. "Serena?" they

say in unison. "So much for a blessing..." Serena muttered. They couldn't think of anything to

say to cheer up their friend.. that is, until Ayumi remembered what Theodore claimed had stopped

him. "It was weird how he said an arrow stopped him, wasn't it? A gun could beat an arrow, any day.

So why be scared of an arrow? Maybe he saw a ghost..." The girls thought about it then bust out

laughing, which the silliness of it all had made Serena crack a small smile after sitting up. Her

friends faced her and said at the same time, "There's a smile! ... What?" They bust out laughing,

once again. "Well, thank goodness it's supposed to be a half day, today." Serena thinks to herself.

After school, Serena decided to head back to that old woman's house for the free fortunetelling

session. Upon arriving at the door, the old woman opened it and welcomed her. "I've been expecting

you, sweet child." she said, causing Serena to be confused. "Ah, don't worry about how I knew. It was

foretold in the reading I did for myself earlier. Now, now, come in, child, please." she said as

she urged Serena inside and shut the door. "Ordinarily, you probably would've thought I was some..

oh, I don't know, old cuckoo bird.. or whatever, but let me guess... Something told you to come

see me, didn't it child?" Serena was dumbfounded. "I-I came to see if the doctors could do anything

for your granddaughter with the money you raised, but..." "But?" the old woman asked while doing a

'go on' hand gesture. "There was a gunman at our school, today... He shouted that-" "An arrow stopped

him, am I right, child? As to how I knew, it was also foretold, yet, it doesn't help my case when he's

all over the news channels..." she said with a sigh at the end as she turned on the television for a

moment, to prove what she said, then switched it off.

"Now child, shall we begin the reading?" "Reading?" "For your future, child! I normally charge

for this kind of reading... However, as a sign of gratitude for providing me with that money for my

sweet and adorable grandchild, I'll give you any readings for free, from here on.. that is, until it

comes to be time for me to join my beloved Charles..." she says as she points at a picture on the

wall. She then faces Serena. "So, what do you wish to know, child? Come, now.. don't be shy..." After

giving it some thought, maybe she should know her future. After all, with all that's happened, what could

it hurt, right? At least, that was her way of thinking. "I.. want to know as much about the future as I

am allowed, if it's alright with you..." Serena nervously shifted, after which the old woman offered her

a seat across the table from her. After gathering some materials, such as a small pouch, a cloth, and

a white bag with a small bottle attached to the outside of it, the old woman takes her place back across

the table. She looks at Serena. "Well, child, are you ready for us to begin the reading"?

[To Be Continued.]


	2. A Fortune & A Dream

As the old woman smiles as she placed the cloth carefully in the middle if the table and then

reaches for the small pouch, which, upon a closer look, had strange writing on it. She asks Serena

to gently shake the pouch as she hands it to her. Serena, quite carefully, shook the pouch and

learned it was more than just one thing inside, and it definitely sounded like it was too small to

be a couple crystal balls. Well, it wasn't as if she had ever heard what one sounded like before.

"Now, return the bag to me, child." she said to Serena. As she does as she was asked, Serena could

have almost sworn that she saw at least one of the parts of the writing on the bag glow. The old

woman drew out three crystal disks, each with a different character of the same strange writing

on the top of them. "What.. is that writing?" Serena asked nervously. "Why, they're runes, of

course!" "Runes?" "They're part of one of the oldest alphabets in recorded history. Doesn't your

school teach that?" "They.. forbid anything to do with witchcraft." "Oh, they call it that, now,

do they?"

Serena nods without saying a word. "Well, goes to show what they know. I remember when I used

to be told that a LONG time ago, longer than records show even, it used to be considered a holy

thing to depict the future by using what the runes had revealed. Why, I was a little girl when my

mother and father used to tell me the history of my family and because of that, I can date it

back to the days of monarchy. My family was considered a holy family because of our power over

the runes, alone. Royalties would turn to us for advice and predictions. But, now sadly, I see

that's changed..." the old woman says regretfully. After using the powder from the white bag and

the liquid from the small bottle, she smiles as a bright flash illuminates the room. "They are

ready to be read, now. Are you still willing to know what awaits you?" Serena thought about it,

and decided to go ahead and hear the old woman out. After all, she knew her friends would be asking

for details about this. She nodded then the old woman gazed intently on the runes, focusing on

something that wasn't physically there.

"I see it, child! You are to soon inexplicably embark on a wondrous adventure in a foreign

land. You'll meet important people, travel to new lands, and even have a chance for true love and

a happily ever after! Child, this is all good.. except for one thing... You must learn where

your heart lies, or risk losing all that you've gained during your journey." Serena looked more

than curious when she heard the old woman say those words. She looked like she was desperate to

know more. "Can you tell me more?" The old woman smiled and said "The only other things I can tell

you are that he's incredibly handsome and he'll steal your heart by the first encounter is over."

Then, Serena looked at the clock and saw it was later than she needed it to be. "I'm terribly sorry,

but I have to get going. I've got a lot of homework and things to do." "Oh, I understand, child.

Learning one's destiny is a powerful thing that takes time to take in. See you again, someday,

child. Be sure to check in before the full moon, for that's when your adventure begins!" the old

woman said as Serena headed out the door and back to her house.

By the time she was near the front door, Serena saw that her friends were waiting for her to

get back. They were chatting away as Serena approached them. "Serena! There you are!" Ayumi said.

"We were worried something had happened to you!" said Lara. Serena laughed nervously as Katie looked

at her intently. Then Katie stepped closer to Serena and looked her in the eyes. "Curiosity got

the better of you, I'm guessing. Come on, fess up! What'd you find out?" "Umm, can't we talk about

it inside? I don't want the neighbors hearing us..." Serena said as she unlocked the door and went

inside. Her friends followed her into her house and, being the last one inside, Ayumi shut the door.

"Okay, okay, we're inside now and the door is shut. Now, tell us what you found out!" From the look

on their faces, it looked like both Lara and Katie were believing in fortunes possibly coming true,

while Ayumi was a magic-and-fairy tale believer, as she usually was.

"Fess up!" Katie and Lara said in unison. After a moment, Serena explained to them everything

that was said. "You're going to be romanced by a prince, Serena! I knew it!" Ayumi said as she was

being all giggly. "What are you talking about, Ayumi?" asked Lara. "What I want to know is what's her

deal with princes? You know what I mean?" Katie said. "Come on, give me a break! After all, she

never said anything about a prince... She only said the guy was incredibly handsome. Besides, I

need to get my affairs in order before Sunday." "Why?" Ayumi asked. "The full moon, Ayumi! That's

when her journey begins!" Serena went to the window and looked out at the moon while saying, "I

believe there's one more thing, even though the old woman never told me..." As her friends looked

at her with curiosity, Serena said "This may become a journey from which I'll never be able to

return from. So, I want you to forget about me when I'm gone." The three girls looked at their

friend with shock. Forget their best friend in the world? "We're NEVER going to do that, you know!"

they said to Serena in unison.

After a few sniffles from Serena, she says "Best friends forever?" "Forever and ever!" all four

of them said simultaneously. The girls have a fun evening hanging out while studying. After all

of the fun and games was done, it grew to be late, so the girls asked Serena is they could stay

the night there, though strangely, they came prepared. As the other girls were asleep later that

night, Serena found herself unable to sleep, so she quietly went downstairs into the kitchen to

make herself some tea to calm herself down. She knew that the feeling she'd never come back was truly

a feeling that stirred when she was told her fortune. However, deep inside, she felt like it was

true... "These girls are like family to me... Am I just supposed to leave them? Why?! Why couldn't

my so-called journey take place near here?!" she thought to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Ayumi

had quietly made it to the kitchen a minute after her, and had seen Serena appearing quite

uneasy.

"Serena.. you shouldn't worry about the future... After all, I should know who's most deserving

of having their prince, right?" Ayumi said with a small smile. Even though Serena could tell that

Ayumi was serious, she couldn't help but find the 'prince' part kind of funny. Ayumi continues.

"I know that you'll have nothing to worry about in the future. After all, people like you, Serena,

deserve all good things to happen to them, never bad. Maybe this new land.. will have it where only

bad people have bad things happen to them. I just know you'll see your prince almost upon getting

there, Serena!" she said with a laugh at the end. Serena was glad to have her friends. "I hope

that, if I make new friends there, that they are just like the three of you, Ayumi." Ayumi smiled

and nodded. "You going to be okay, now, Serena?" Serena nodded then Ayumi went back to bed in the

room next to Serena's bedroom. After cleaning the cup which had her tea, Serena went back upstairs

to bed and dreamt of someplace she never saw before. She saw what looked like a man with hair that

the light made look like a medium to dark brown and eyes of a deep color, she guessed brown, as well.

"A visitor to Rivendell?! How ridiculous can you be? We have visitors rarely, if we let anyone 'visit'!"

As he turned away from the person he was speaking to, it became obvious what he was. Serena knew it

was a dream, but it felt too real... She then heard the person to whom he was talking. "Forgive me,

Lord Elrond. I only was doing as I was told by a woman surrounded in light. She saved me from Sauron's

army a long while back, and she has recently appeared to me asking me to inform you, first and

foremost, Lord Elrond! There shall be a young woman who'll appear from nowhere and appear into the

waters of the sacred area devoted to the woman of light during the night of the upcoming full moon!

She expects us to treat this woman well, for she is royalty in her own right." Elrond's eyebrow had

then twitched while in thought. Then he faced his subordinate. "Go and make haste, then! Be sure to

inform everyone important, especially Legolas. He'll need to go, as well. We must go at dawn, if we

want to be sure to greet this woman who's to be coming to Rivendell..." The dream fades and Serena

wakes with a start to find that Ayumi was shaking her. "Serena! We're going to be late, if you don't

hurry!" Wide awake, Serena shrugs off the dream she had for the time being and readies herself for

her last school day. She looked at her planner as they headed out the door and locked it. "Friday..

and it'll be daybreak, soon, judging from the lighting. If they were real, then they should be getting

ready to leave, also... I know who they'll be greeting, without a doubt... It'll be me, right? I

should brace myself.. for after today, it'll be my last day here, with my friends.. whom I've come

to see as family... Don't forget me, my friends.. okay?" she thinks as the four of them make their

way to what would be their last school day together... At least she'd be graduating today...

[To Be Continued...]


	3. Talking & Scrying

The last day of school and the day she got her diploma together would be a day she'd normally

be excited for, but if the old woman proved to be the real deal in fortunetelling, she'd have no

reason to be so excited. With two parties going on there and then the graduation ceremony, it was

almost hard to remember what the old woman had said. She had told Serena to visit her before the

full moon. "So, I should visit her today then. After all, it'll be the last day to do so, since

I've got packing to do.. just in case..." Serena thought to herself. As for the parties, they

had, somehow, merged into one big party. There was the reason of it being the last day of school,

as well as it was also honoring the graduates. After much thinking, Serena decided it was best

for there to not be a going away party for her, as well, for it'd ruin the mood of the party. "I

should see the old woman before I go.. though the only shames of this journey would be that I'd

have no way to see my friends, again. And, the other would be I wouldn't know if her granddaughter

would even live past the surgery because I don't know exactly how bad off the little girl is..."

she thought to herself.

Little did she know that the world she dreamt of was real and that someone there was excited

by the chance to meet her. Then again, he had wondered if what Elrond's subordinate had said, before

he left with Elrond and a few others, was even true. A woman just appearing there at a lake? At

least they had a hint of where. the one closest to them. "Come to think of it, why not the one

here in Rivendell?" he asked Elrond earlier as they prepared for what was told to them. "Legolas,

my subordinate is guiding us out of Rivendell to a place that time had obviously made us forget

for a reason. And, while it does sound mysterious with the circumstances surrounding this, he's

been one of the most trusted amongst my scouts and I see no reason to doubt him." Elrond had answered.

Legolas thought about it for a while then asked "You've seen her, too, haven't you, Lord Elrond?"

Elrond looked up at the sky as the rode onward on their magnificent steeds.

"Only once. Only once..." said Elrond. It looked as if he were in a state of nostalgia, but

Legolas thought that it'd be best not to disturb him. Elrond remained silent until he looked away

from the sky. "Legolas, I've never admitted to anyone before you, but I wasn't always the person

you see before you today. I used to know far less in my days of youth but, mind you, not to the

point of being without common sense or intelligence. One day, I saw something that made me want

to flee from it. As I gave into my instincts and ran, I came across a river and thought I could

swim through it. Unfortunately for me, that was a mistake in my judgment. However, it was then I

had seen the mysterious woman who was surrounded by a pure light. She had reached her hand out to

me and pulled me out from those dreadful currents before I could drown. Now, I had offered her

a great many things to express my gratitude, but she refused them all with such kindness and such

elegance to her voice I had to ask her what I could do to repay her..."

Legolas somehow knew this had to be when Elrond was a child, for he hadn't heard much about

Elrond's childhood, whatsoever. However, Legolas decided to let him decide when to admit it. "I

must ask. What, exactly, did she want in return, Lord Elrond?" Legolas inquired. Elrond looked

ahead and simply said "This." as he gestured toward their path ahead. Legolas was confused, but

only as to how he could possibly know for sure. Upon being asked about it, Elrond replied, "It is

only a theory as to what she wants for she had once told me that, upon her return, there shall be

a messenger who would speak of her and whom, like myself, had also been saved by her from death.

I had all but forgotten when my subordinate informed me of her return. It has indeed been so long

since I last laid eyes upon her..." Once again, Elrond was looking as if he were being quite

nostalgic. Legolas couldn't help but wonder if Elrond had been in love with that mysterious lady

of light that day. If so, it would explain a lot of things about Elrond's behavior right then.

Together with their group, they made their way to the place where they had been told to go

before the full moon. However, little did they know, Serena would soon realize only part of her

abilities upon the next visit to the old woman after Serena's dream would beforehand be truly

explained. At this point, a couple hours had passed and Serena felt like something was calling

her. "Serena, are you okay?" Ayumi asked, causing Serena to snap out of it. "Huh? .. Oh, sorry. I

know you'll find it crazy, but.. I feel like something's calling me.. from the forest near my

house. I can, somehow, hear music. But, it sounds like if someone had taken that song you and I

liked so much and just made it even better, somehow... Do you hear it, also, Ayumi?" Ayumi tried

to hear of what Serena spoke, and she almost gave up until she could faintly hear it. Ayumi was

speechless. It was without a doubt the song Serena of which Serena spoke.

"How could that be? It sounds like a concert, except no loud audience with it." Ayumi looked

out the window then smiled with amusement and optimism. "But, who knows? Could be your prince

using some kind of magic to do this." Ayumi said with a nervous laugh at the end. Serena wanted

to laugh but it sounded like sarcasm in her mind. "Again, I don't see how I deserve a prince, let

alone a knight in shining armor. I'd be considered a nobody to anyone there.. including my true love,

if he's even a citizen of that land..." Serena said with a small smile and a sigh. Katie and Lara

notice Serena's mood and ask if everything's okay. After Ayumi explained the situation, they all

look at Serena and try to reassure her that it'll be okay. Serena looks back toward the window,

sighing as she listens to the music which was far from where she was, causing her friends to

worry. "It'll be fine, Serena. I looked up the credibility of that old woman and if the website

was right, then she's reliable and her word is as good as gold when it comes to predicting the

future." Katie said as she showed it to Serena through her phone.

Serena looked at the phone that was near her face and saw that Katie was telling the truth. "I

guess I should see what the old woman wanted to tell me today. It wouldn't hurt, right?" she asked

her friends. They all agreed that she should see her after school, but.. there was a catch. "We're

coming with you." Katie and Lara say at the same time. "Why? Don't you trust me?" "It isn't that

we don't trust you. It's just that we want to be supportive, Serena. As friends, that's part of

what we do." said Ayumi. Serena was confused as to how Ayumi got over her fear of fortunetellers,

but she was glad that the three of them were going with her, all the same. After school, they had

all agreed to go to the old woman's house before going to Serena's place. As they approached the

old woman's place, she steps out of the front door and greets Serena first, then, after Serena's

friends had all introduced themselves, the old woman said "Well, you can just call me Auntie

Carla." with a smile.

Afterwards, Carla invited them inside and had offered them honey jasmine tea and vanilla cakes.

Serena never hadn't had either before, and after asking her friends, they just said "There's no

need to ask us, Serena. Go ahead and have some if you want." Serena looks at the tea and cake that

was placed in front of her. As she rose the teacup to her lips, she asks "So, about the man I'm

supposed to have a happily ever after with..." Carla looks at Serena and gives the 'go on' gesture

as she asks "What about him do you want to know?" Upon being asked that, Serena glanced toward her

friends and, after getting their approval, asks "Exactly, who and what is he? I assume I'd have a

guess as to what his name could be because I never saw the person with that name, yet it'd make the

most sense if it was him. And, earlier today, I heard something calling from the forest, and so

did my friend Ayumi, but for some reason, she could barely hear it whereas I could hear it

clearly."

Carla eyed Serena curiously, then said "If you could explain the dream to me, I might be able

to shed more light on that." Serena nodded and explained in vivid detail about what she had seen

and heard, including the name of the brown-haired man she had seen. Once she was finished telling

Carla, Serena noticed a look of shock on her face. "What's wrong, Auntie Carla?" Carla shook her

head and stated, "You must be more than you realize, Serena, for no one was ever able to scry upon

their realm for the longest time. You either had to possess scrying skill beyond ordinary beliefs..

or..." "Or what?" After Carla looked at Serena and her friends, she solemnly said, "Or.. though you

don't look it, you could be an Elf that's about to return to your homeland..." Everyone but Carla had

went wide-eyed with shock, none more so than Serena. "So, when mother and father went overseas, they

could've really returned to the place where Elves came from?" Carla nodded. "Only Elves and those who

are also pure of heart could hear the forest's call. I was taught that long ago by one whose name I've

promised never to reveal. However, it may have been decades ago, but I do remember hearing of that place.

Rivendell.. is one of the major Elven cities in their realm." Carla said, obviously in thought.

"Rivendell... Why does that sound so familiar?" Serena thought. Ayumi gasped and said, "Wait just a

minute! Serena, didn't your parents say a few years ago that they were going to try finding Rivendell?"

Serena thought about that and how she had told Ayumi that they were going overseas... The clues all seemed

to click in that moment. "Come to think about it, they did say they were going to look for someplace, but

I had forgotten that Rivendell was the place they said. How ironic, because, somehow, I'm expected to go

there, make important connections with the people there, and find my true love amongst them? I.. REALLY

don't see how I can do all that... Find it? Maybe. Make important connections there? Perhaps. Find true

love? It'll never happen." Carla looked at Serena and said, "Dear child, nothing is impossible, these

days... I've already foretold that there'd be a chance, so there will be. Even if it isn't when you

wish it to be, it'll still happen. Have faith, child, for your dreams are just within reach."

Serena went into thought. "My dreams? But, I thought my dreams died along with my childhood years.

I did have to grow up rather early. Before I was ten, I acted like an adult, just so people couldn't

take advantage of the fact that I might be more naïve than I let on. The only sense of relief was

from when I met my friends... Lara... Katie... Ayumi... All of them have been so kind and friendly

toward me, and they even have stood up for me before whenever I've had a bully or two, which was a

rare thing but still... They've been there for me through thick and thin, just like as if they were

my own sisters... If Carla's telling us the truth, then I've only one wish for each of my friends..

no.. for each of my sisters... I wish them to have the best of all things, that nothing bad befalls

them, that they'd never forget me, and that each of them receives their true love.. for then and

forever..." she thought with her eyes closed. After they talked a couple more hours, Serena and her

friends said good day to Carla and went on their way to Serena's house for the night. But, little

did anyone know, as they were inside Serena's room having fun and as Elrond and the others were

asleep in their world, Legolas had, out of a strong curiosity, secretly started scrying her. This

lasted for a few moments, until he got a good look at Serena's face. Thinking he was being sensed,

he ended the spell which he was taught by a friend and went to sleep, succumbing to an odd dream

of him and Serena dancing what he could tell was a type of waltz through the forest. Yet, little

did he know that later that night, Serena'd be having the same dream, as well. Though, both of

them would be left wondering why and how they came to have that dream...

[To Be Continued.]


	4. A Violin's Sadness

Most of the day was spent deciding what to pack. After all, Serena couldn't take everything

with her. When she had to decide on some clothes to take, it was then she realized something. "If

I'm meeting people of the Fair Folk, I'll need some clothes to look the part, won't I? Well, at

least things will be easier to decide on since my friends are here. But, what was up with that

dream going through my mind last night? Was that person my so-called true love? I guess we'll

just have to wait and find out." she thought to herself as she looked for some outfits about which

to ask her friends, including a dress she had ordered from a catalog, last year, for a party. As

Serena put it on and then showed her friends, she couldn't get that dream out of her mind. For a

number of unknown reasons, it was Ayumi who appeared to be the expert of that area of fashion,

which shocked Lara and Katie more than Serena was. "Well, anything to do with princes and making

important connections, it might be best to rely on her advice..." Katie said, to which the other

girls agreed and made Ayumi feel all bubbly and hug Katie, saying with a laugh, "I knew you believed

in me, Katie! That's why you're so hard on me, sometimes!"

As Katie's eyebrow twitched in response to Ayumi's words, Serena laughed. She knew she shouldn't

have been laughing until after, but it just looked that funny to her. It wasn't what was said, but

what was done. Katie usually wasn't the mushy type, so one wouldn't normally see her giving any

person a hug or give some boy a kiss. But, she didn't mind hugging her friends. Serena felt as if

Ayumi's bubbliness was being contagious, but gave in and said "Group hug!" as she hugged both Katie

and Ayumi, with Lara joining in the group hug a brief moment later. They resumed getting Serena to

try on clothes and deciding which ones to take. Now, based on how they looked, Serena assumed that

her friends had thought she'd come back one day. "I might be able to... Wait, what am I saying? I

could easily never be able to return... Oh, I hope and pray that I can come back someday... Don't

ever forget me, friends, okay?" she thought as she put on a white fantasy styled dress with silver

feathered sleeves, fringe on the bottom that was like a fairy's dress, and pale gold vine-like detail

on the main part of the dress.

Serena had almost forgotten that dress. It was the first dress she ever tried to make. The feathers

on it were just the right size so it wouldn't look too out there or too plain, the detail wasn't too

bold or too subtle, and the fringe was just to where it didn't look like it was torn that way. It was

surprising when Ayumi decided to search through Serena's closet and had found that dress. Ayumi eyed it

as if getting ready to become an art critic. Then, she holds it toward Serena and says, "If this looks

the way I'm expecting it to look, you should meet them wearing this. It should make quite the grand

impression, don't you think?" Serena was shocked. "I-I can't go playing Cinderella with them, now!"

Serena said. Ayumi winked and said, "Hey, if your going to be thrown into a fairy tale, might as well

look the part, right?" Serena was more shocked by the fact that Ayumi winked as that was said and

thought that Ayumi and Katie hang out together a bit too much, but then thought it was kind of funny

and just laughed it off, saying "Right, maybe I should."

After packing some jewelry, photographs, and other not mentioned yet essential supplies, they

decided to go and spend some time going to places around the city, such as the park, the central

plaza where they just happened to be having a fair that day, and even the beach. Other than some

of the guys 'drooling' when they saw Serena, the four of them had the most fun they've ever had.

Was it because of the fact that soon, they'd be four no more? No one knew, but there was one thing

that they did know, which was that soon, Serena would be going on her journey and there'd be no

telling when she'd come back. At least, that's how Serena's friends saw it. They believe deeply

that Serena would just be away for a short while then return. Yet, even though none of them had

admitted it, it was obvious to each other what they were all thinking... "What if this is truly

the last day before we say goodbye?" they all thought unknowingly in unison.

They returned back to Serena's house for the rest of the evening, playing video games and then,

as a joke, decide who was going to be the group leader while Serena was away. Lara, Katie, and

Ayumi had always looked up to her, trying to follow her example. After all, even though she was

very beautiful on the outside, her true beauty came from within. Afterwards, Serena had made a

request to her friends. "You all think you could watch my house while I'm gone? I'd hate to think

that someone would steal from here..." she asked them. "You mean live here?" they all asked with

a shocked look on their faces. Serena nodded and said, "Don't worry. Mother and father put me in

charge of who lives here, who visits, and basically the rest of the house. It's paid off, so you

wouldn't have to worry about eviction, and my father's great friends with the mayor, so he has no

bills to pay, so you'll be all set.. except for food, clothes, and extra things to drink... I

know! You all can borrow some of my clothes! So, that's one problem solved!"

The three girls were amazed how kind their friend was, knowing she was going away tomorrow. It

only worried the girls more because of their main concern: what if Serena couldn't come back? It

was definitely something they felt was possible but dared not speak for they all knew that to speak

of it was to ruin what could be the last night with all four of them together. The lingering feelings

could only be described through the sounds of an instrument, such as a flute, a piano, or perhaps even

a violin. As to which one could say it better, none of them knew. Serena could sense the sadness her

friends held in their hearts along with feeling her own. She unpacked her violin and, keeping in mind

the sorrow they all secretly felt, started to play. Lara, Ayumi, and Katie all noticed that there was

no point in hiding it. They closed their eyes and listened as she played. It played on, combining the

notes that said of their sadness with the ones that, when played in sequence, would say of reassurance,

joy, and of how proud she was to have such wonderful friends whom she looked at as family.

They all knew they held a violin's sadness because it was silently agreed by the four of them

that this was the only way to express it. Little did they know that Serena had composed this long

ago, and knew the time was right to play it. To her friends, it could easily feel like time has

slipped by yet realize it never was as late as they thought.. almost like time slowed down when she

played. As the time slipped into the midnight hours, they decided it was time for bed for today was a

big day.. and they knew that it was the day they had to say goodbye. However, the four of them promised

to stay best friends forever, which gave Serena some comfort for she knew her friends would never

forget her and would continue being her friends. She put her violin away as her friends got ready for

bed. She couldn't help but think about how she'd even bring herself to leave. Even though she has,

in the past, complained about where she lived, she didn't want to leave.

As she was laying in her bed, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Going to

the window and closed the curtains, just for a moment, she could've sworn she saw something rather

strange, but as to what it could've been, she didn't have the slightest clue. After thinking about it

and staying up for a few more minutes, she decided that whatever it was might have already went on its

way by now and she heads to bed. She was then laying in her bed, thinking about the weird things

that she knew from recently: Theodore claiming an arrow stopped him, the two dreams she had, and now

whatever she saw from her window. It no doubt means her journey will begin today. She couldn't sleep,

so she decided to head downstairs for some tea in hopes that it'll calm her down enough to get some

rest. After she drank her tea and quietly cleaned her cup in the sink, she headed up the stairs to

her room and went to bed. However, little did any of them know that what Serena saw outside was how

her journey would begin on the night of the full moon, leading to an unforgettable first impression

upon her mind as to how the new land would be and how the people there would come to first think of

her...

[To Be Continued...]


	5. Departure & Arrival

"This is the day.. for I can feel it..." Serena thought as she and her friends got the things

she had packed, including a picture of her friends standing around her as they all held sparklers

on what turned out to be their last Fourth of July together before all this came to pass. The

fireworks exploding in the sky behind them made the scene appear even happier. As they headed into

the forest near Serena's house, they made sure to walk slowly, as every moment from now until the

time came was important. They walked around until nightfall, trying to make the mood lighter, but

the darkness that was approaching with the fading remnants of daylight did nothing to help the

situation, either. They wandered far enough to where they thought Carla was lying about the whole

thing. As they start to head back, Serena got a chill. She gets the house keys out of her pockets

and hands it to Ayumi. "All three of you need to head back and leave me here. Remember me fondly,

my friends..." Serena said with a serious tone and a smile.

Her friends were confused but after expressing their best wishes to her and them saying "We'll

never forget you!" to her, they slowly made their way back, silently crying. However, it wasn't

until they were halfway back and the moon being overhead that they heard Serena scream. However,

by the time her friends made it back to where they unwillingly left her, both Serena and her bags

were gone... They were shocked. Was Serena trying to protect them? What happened to her? Where is

she now? Is she alright? These questions and more swarmed through their minds as they raced back to

where the old fortuneteller, Carla, lived and knocked on her door. Fortunately for them, she was

still awake. "Dear me! You three look as if something dreadful had happened. Come in, come in. Tell

Auntie Carla about it." she said as she led the three of them into her house. "You three should stay

here, tonight. It isn't safe out there at this time of night. Now, what is it that troubles you girls?"

They looked at each other then, looking at Carla, they explained what had happened as best as they

could. When they finished, Carla gazed out the window and said half-mindedly, "So.. it seems her

journey has begun..." The girls were shocked. They should've been there. Ayumi seemed to take the

news the hardest. "I just hope her prince saves her. She sounded like she was in trouble. We should've

been there, girls. We should've been there to help her!" As Lara and Katie agreed with Ayumi, Carla

faced them and shook her head. "Dear children, there's nothing you could've done. This is her destiny,

her fate. But, worry not, you might get to see her again, someday, though not how you'd think..."

Ayumi thought about that and asked, "You mean.. like a magic mirror?" Carla got up and looked through

a series of drawers and finds three hand mirrors. She gives one to each of them. "These will enable

you to see whatever you wish. Just tell it to show you what you wish to see, and it'll be so. Now, let's

see if I can pick up on the energy of your kind-hearted friend..."

Meanwhile, Elrond and the others started to become impatient. They had arrived earlier than they had

expected and had been waiting for almost a full day. Legolas, however, still had patience. He knew

she'd come soon. He didn't know how, but he could get a feeling that the woman meant to come here

would be here soon. He just had to tell Elrond. He stands up and acts like he's listening to something,

making Elrond curious. Legolas closed his eyes and realized he could hear something, after all..

something that was heading their way. His eyes snap open and glance at Elrond, who looked at him

with a questioning gaze in his eyes. "Something's coming. Hard to tell what it is. Could be anything.

After all, the area has changed over the years." Legolas said when Elrond asked about what was heard.

Elrond faced the others he brought with them and said, "Everyone, into positions! The time should be

now!" With that, everyone got into positions and waited.

They waited for several tense moments and then indescribable sounds could be heard. Moments later,

a woman appeared, surrounded by light. Elrond knew her right away and became dazed, almost in a somewhat

nostalgic state of mind from the look of him. For a brief moment, the woman looks at Elrond, as if in

thought, then said, "Listen well, everyone! The time is now! She needs you as you all need her! However,

one of you will need her far more than the rest... I have spoken. Farewell!" the woman said before having

vanished before their eyes. Elrond looked on as if she were still there. ".. My Lady..." he spoke so softly

that Legolas could barely hear it. Legolas looked at the ground below where the woman had been

standing and noticed a quiver with two arrows in it. The arrows are bathed in a similar light.

Soon after, they hear a sound unlike anything they've heard before. The creature who made that

sound made itself known. It had the appearance of a wraith, yet was the size of a small giant.

And, judging from appearances, it looked like it had someone in its hand. Upon noticing,

Legolas had shouted to Elrond, "Lord Elrond, it has someone in its hand!" Elrond focused on the

monster's hand and saw that it, in fact, had what appeared from their perspective to be a woman.

"Men! Draw the monster's attention! We've got a plan to vanquish it!" Elrond shouted. As the

warriors went to engage the monster in battle, Elrond quickly made his way over to Legolas and

said, "I hope you have a plan, for these are my best soldiers." Legolas nodded and added, "And, a

person's life is on the line. Look over where that woman of light had been. There are arrows that I

believe I can use to rid us of it without causing harm to whomever it has captured. Just draw its

attention long enough for me to get a couple clear shots." Elrond nodded and gave orders to his

soldiers as Legolas quickly went and obtained the arrows. A few tense moments passed when the first

opportunity came.

Legolas carefully knocked one of the light arrows and held it steady as he drew his bow and took

aim. As the monster started turning to look at him, Legolas released the arrow, which came to embed

itself into the creature's heart somehow after piercing its flesh. The second arrow was drawn and

released not long after, which embedded itself into the spot on its arm that would cause it to let

go of the person it had. As the person fell, Legolas ran at a very swift pace. For a second, he couldn't

believe he was running so fast. He had got there, just in time to catch them. Upon glancing at the

person he caught, Legolas knew immediately it was a woman. Fortunately for them, there were those

light arrows and that the monster fell backwards so none of the soldiers got crushed. Legolas had

then knelt down while holding her. Elrond and the others gather around them. Before Elrond could

check the woman's vitals, Legolas looked at him and said, "She just unconscious. I felt a pulse as

I held her."

After a couple tense moments, Legolas allowed Elrond to check for vitals. Finding nothing wrong

on the surface, her breathing suggested she was trying to recover her strength. "We must return

to Rivendell. She can recover there." Elrond said with a sense of urgency. Legolas agreed, but

then noticed some bags in the distance that looked foreign, which made some things click in place

within his mind. "She's from another land." "What are you talking about, Legolas?" After being

told about the bags, Elrond realizes that Legolas might be right. In fact, it was better to be safe

rather than being sorry. After giving the order and obtaining the bags, they secured them to as

many horses as was needed, which, given the strength of their steeds, wasn't that many. They then

made their way back to Rivendell, with Legolas holding onto the woman as well as the reins to his

horse.

Strangely, the trip back didn't take as long as the trip there. And, even stranger, the woman

of light was right, except the woman he held must've appeared earlier for her dress was only damp,

not completely wet. Yet one thing was definitely consistent: the full moon is when they'd meet her.

It was strangest to him how his heart seemed to race just looking at her. Her silver hair, her pale

skin, even her slender yet model-like frame. He didn't know how the others saw her, but he saw her

as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He studied her face and realized she wasn't

an Elf, least not in appearance. "Or, is she an Elf who was made to look human? If so, why?" he

thought. When they had almost reached Rivendell, Legolas called Elrond over and voiced his concerns

about it. Upon it being explained, Elrond looked shocked by the concerns. "It's true that she does

look strange for a human. For now, it's safer to assume she could be an Elf in disguise as to

assuming she's some sort of invader." Elrond said in agreement.

At the gates of Rivendell, the woman opened her eyes and looked at Legolas. "Who... Who are

you?" she said, causing both Legolas and Elrond to look her way. "Legolas Greenleaf, at your

service, lady. What name should we use to address you?" After a pause, she responds, "Serena..

Serena Moonflower. Where am I? Last thing I remember happening is a huge monster getting ahold

of me, and now I'm here. Where is here?" "Rivendell is here." Half dazed, she narrowed her eyes

and asked, "Rivendell? That's where my journey's supposed to lead me. A fortuneteller told me all

about my journey. I was to meet important people, travel to Rivendell, and she had said that I was

to find true love there, too, though I doubt it. There's no such thing as true love..." At that

last sentence, Legolas and Elrond looked at each other, and when Elrond encouraged him to say

something, Legolas said to her, "Well, I used to believe that.. until a couple nights ago, at the

most. I dreamt I was dancing with a woman.. who looks a lot like you. I held out hope you'd show,

however, it wasn't how I had hoped you would. I know you don't know me very well, but why don't

we become friends, and who knows? Maybe that'll change, one day."

Serena was surprised at the sudden offer, but, in a world where she knew no one and was without

her friends, she couldn't think of a better solution. "I'd.. I'd like that..." she said, still

somewhat dazed. Legolas flashed a smile, which somehow put her at ease. "I think you should rest

more, Serena. We'll get you a place to stay, but for now, just rest." he said with a twinge of

pity. Serena then fell back into slumber while wondering if her friends were okay. Unbeknownst to

her, Serena then grabbed onto Legolas's tunic and pulls herself closer to him, causing him to look

at her. "Well, no wonder she'd do that. She must be cold and must've been scared when she had seen

that infernal creature..." he thought as he gave a questioning glance at Elrond, who seemed to be

amused by something. Figuring it'd be the safest place, Legolas led the others to the other

estate he had arranged for her before they left. The soldiers that had accompanied him and Elrond

carried in what he had assumed to be her belongings. After all, they didn't look like any bags he

had ever seen before.

After directing them to the room where he felt best, they carefully set them down as he had

gently set Serena down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "She might wake up soon... What

should I do about my racing heart, though? What.. does this mean?" he thought to himself as he

placed a hand over where his beating heart stirred from within his chest and kept his gaze on her.

Elrond smirked with amusement as he made his way over to where Legolas was standing. He glanced at

Legolas and quietly said, "Legolas, it would seem the responsibility has fallen upon you to care

and educate her while she's in our world." Legolas looked shocked. "You mean, she isn't from

Middle Earth?" "I'd think not, for if she was from Middle Earth, she'd know that, at the time,

we were close to Rivendell. I suspect she might have come from the holy lands, however, we won't

ask her.. yet..." Before Legolas could ask for more on that, Elrond states "Just make sure your

heart doesn't sway towards her before knowing for sure where your heart lies, Legolas, or else

you could regret it..." then leaves, his soldiers following him out from the estate, and leaving

Legolas feeling confused. "Does he mean to say I fell in love with Serena just from one look at

her? Is that why my heart won't stop racing?" He was left to these thoughts and more as he sat

near her and looked out the window, somehow wondering what went through Serena's mind when she

moved closer to him while asleep. Seeing it was late, he decided to visit the tailor the first

chance he had. She would need some clothes, after all. He left the room after pausing his steps

at the bedroom door to take one last look at her for the night and went inside the room next to

hers, had laid down on the bed, and soon slept, allowing himself to be embraced by the cloak of

slumber and wrapped within the veil of dreams until the sun rose high enough to awaken him with

its warm rays...

[To Be Continued.]


	6. Where Your Heart Lies

Early that morning, Serena had awakened to feeling a bit warm. When she moved, she felt like

something was on her. She felt around and realized that it was part of the bedding. She sat up and

looked around. The room was beautiful. Richly colored fabrics adorned the room, with furniture to

match. She also noticed in the middle of the room were her bags. Somehow, not one of them were

missing. She cautiously gets out of bed and noticed before her feet touched the floor that she was

barefoot. "Where are my shoes? I wanted to wear them with this. I had them on. Now, where are..."

she thought before spotting them beside her in front of the bed. She quietly put them on and walked

over to where her bags were. As she looked at them, they looked like nothing was missing from them.

She didn't know if it would be wise to play her violin, but she didn't know a better time for it.

She made sure to quietly remove it from the bag and ready it to play. She had played the violin for

so long she remembered by heart where to tune it in order for it to sound right.

Little did she know that Legolas was already awake in the bed he had slept. She decided to play a

certain rock opera type song. She wasn't sure if she had it figured out, but she felt it wouldn't

hurt to try. She rose her violin to just beneath her chin, and readied its bow to dance across the

strings. She let her eyes gaze out the window, looking for a point that best placed the song in a

type of object form. She focused on the wind moving through the leaves on the trees. The way it

blew reminded her of a dream. Then, she began to play. As the music and lyrics seemed to flow

through her mind, she allowed her bow to move across the violin's finely tuned strings, creating

the tune. As he heard her play her violin, Legolas couldn't help but wonder if it was really from

her room he was hearing it. He got out of bed quietly, while admitting to himself that this wasn't

a bad way to get lured out of bed. Well, that's what it felt like, to him.

He made his way to her room, being careful to not be too loud. As he looked around the door,

he saw her playing and dancing to the melody. He gazed upon her with his gray eyes, taking in the

sight and studying the motions. "As playful as an Elf, it'd seem, but.. there's something else..

as if the melody controls, and flows through, her." he thought to himself. Serena's eyes were

closed as she played. He knew he should say something, yet what should he say? Soon, the melody

stopped coming forth from the violin and the bow stopped dancing across the strings as she had

turned her head back toward him. "Come to think of it, I never got a good look at the one from

earlier, now did I? I only remember his voice, for my vision was quite blurry at the time. I can't

help but wonder if this is him. If he is, then he's.. incredibly handsome... Wait, Auntie Carla the

fortuneteller, she said he would be so, and even steal my heart by the time the first encounter

was over... Wait a second, I need to say something unless I want to be rude!" she thought before

he spoke.

"Good morning. I take it you slept well?" Legolas said with a smile at the end. Serena felt

her heart start to pound as she was about to put away her violin. After she nodded, he looked at

the violin. "That's a beautiful instrument. Mind if I have a look?" She looked between him and

her violin as he made his way over. "Don't fear. I'll handle it well." Serena handed it to him,

though as to why, she had no idea. She had spent many hours on its construction and decoration.

It was the first instrument she had made. Now she was looking at a stranger handle it. It was an

extremely strange sight for her. He almost looked like he was handling a newborn child, as careful

as he was while holding it. After examining it and helping Serena put it back in its case, he

senses something heading toward them at a fast speed, he acted quickly, he told her "Get down."

Upon receiving a look of confusion, Legolas asked her to be forgiven and pulled her down to the

ground with him, and upon hearing a window shatter, he shielded her in case any fragments came

far enough to do any damage.

At this point, Legolas had Serena close enough to him that she wasn't just confused, but also

to the point of blushing, though somehow, she avoided being red in the face.. even if she didn't

know it. She looked at him as he stared at a point behind her. When she looked behind her, she

saw an arrow jutting out from the doorway. She had no idea that was why he acted the way he did.

"Well, IF I'm an Elf, I must not be a sharp one." she thought as she looked on with widened eyes.

She looked back at him, who was looking at her. "Are you alright, Serena? I thought I told the

archers not to practice near here. I'm sorry if I scared you." Serena unknowingly grabbed his

hand as he stood up and was about to walk away from her. As he looked back at her, she said in

a convincing tone, "You'll scare me more if you leave me like that. Is that what you want?" Legolas

couldn't argue with that if it was true, which he couldn't see why it'd be false, so he decides

it'd be best if he stayed with her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. They left the room, but not before retrieving the

arrow from the doorway, which Legolas did easily. "Stay close to me, so you don't get lost, okay?"

he said as he led Serena down a series of stairs and hallways. Upon answering the door, Legolas

saw it was Elrond, along with an archer that he didn't recognize. "Forgive us for intruding,

Legolas, however my new recruit lost an arrow just minutes ago and it crashed through one of your

windows." As Legolas looked at the archer, they bowed to him and said "I'm truly sorry! It won't

happen again!" Then, Legolas nodded and handed back the arrow, saying, "I'd best be more careful

if I were you. You almost hit our guest." and gesturing at Serena. The archer looked at Serena and

bowed. "I'm sorry, honored lady. I fear I've brought shame upon my family name. I implore you!

Please forgive me!" Serena just patted the archer on their head and said, "Take no troubles with

you, for you are forgiven. It was merely an accident, so there is no reason to allow shame to fall

upon your family name. Be grateful no one was injured."

Legolas saw Elrond shifting his gaze between him and Serena. "Where are my manners?" he thought

in his head then, gesturing towards Elrond, Legolas says, "Serena, this is Lord Elrond. He has

done much for our people and is one of the more important officials here, as well." Elrond looked

at Serena as she bowed with a flowing elegance to the gesture. "I'm honored to meet you, Lord

Elrond." was the only thing she could think to say. Elrond's eyes widened slightly. "That stance...

It is an old one, and one that hasn't been used since I was but in my younger years. Where, exactly,

do you hail from?" Serena looked nervous for a moment then said, "Come on, you're still young." As

she laughed then looked at Elrond's face, she saw the expression on his face never changed. She then

straightened herself and said, "I'm not sure where I came from. I moved to another place before I

had turned five years old, but that was all my parents would tell me as to where I was born. It's a

mystery that has been on my mind for the longest time..."

Ever careful, Elrond kept his gaze on Serena's face as she had explained more of it to him,

studying for signs of deceit. As Legolas heard this, he kept his gaze between Elrond and Serena,

unsure of where to put in a word or two. After Serena had answered all of Elrond's questions to

where Legolas was sure Elrond was satisfied, Legolas extended an invitation for Elrond and the

archer to come in, but they respectfully declined, explaining they had other matters to which

they had to attend. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Lady Serena Moonflower. It might not be clear

as to which family you belong to, though it feels as if I should know it already, but, one thing

is clear... You are of very old blood. Your actions and responses proved it, regardless of the

fact you seem to be out of touch with your roots.. to a point... Until next we meet, Legolas,

Lady Serena." he says as he walks off, the archer following after him.

After Elrond was out of sight, Legolas looked at Serena and said, "Glad that problem's solved.

I think you handled that rather well, to be honest. Not many can do that when speaking to Lord

Elrond. Well, without practice, I mean." As he spoke, he saw her gaze never leaving him, and was

quite unsure what to make of it. "His voice, the feeling I get from when he looks at me... Is this

what it feels like.. to fall for someone? If so, then I guess encounters require all the senses

available to be counted as one... Wish Carla could've said that..." Serena thought to herself with

a small smile. Legolas noticed her smiling and, to him, it felt like his heart had skipped a beat.

He wasn't sure whether to go ahead with his errand at the tailor's shop, to show her around, or if

he should even ask if she's okay. He kept thinking back to what she said about him leaving her by

herself. "You'll scare me more if you leave me like that. Is that what you want?" she had said to

him back in her room.

Come to think about it, he used to be sure of what he wanted, but now, when it came to her, it

became clouded, as if a fog had entered his mind and he was trying to gain clarity on what he really

wanted in regards to her. "Do you still feel tired, Serena?" Serena tilted her head to the side in

confusion and answered, "Not that I'm aware. Why?" "Just wondering. I thought you might have been,

but I guess it was a mistake in judgment. Forgive me." Serena turned red. "Was he just concerned

about me? Why should he be? I'm nobody..." Serena thought with a sigh. She didn't realize it until

it was too late. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing. I'm just wondering why you all are making such a

big fuss over someone like me..." Legolas saw Serena gaze at the floor as he went to put his right

hand on her left shoulder. "You're Serena Moonflower, a beautiful woman from a foreign land who may

or may not be of ancient blood, and who is also my newly found friend. You are my friend, aren't

you?"

Serena nodded lightly, to which Legolas said "And, to top it off, you are one who places a

strong impression on everyone you meet, beloved by many you encounter." as he moved his hand from

her shoulder to her face and gently made her look at his eyes. She turned red again, but only

slightly red. Not sure of what to do, she leaned her head against his hand. "I'm.. afraid... This

is a new place, a new world.. with new people and new creatures. There's so many places that are

sure to be new, also. I don't even know how I got to be here, and-" she manages to say before

Legolas hugs her close. He wasn't sure if he should've done that, but it was the only thing he

was able to think of doing in that situation. "I can't say I understand what it's like to be in a

new world, however I know what it's like to be somewhere new. It can make one uneasy and make them

think many things, most things being from fear. But, just remember, without fear there cannot be

the courage to face said fear. It's something I realized a while back."

Serena knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but she couldn't help but feel there was something

else to it... Love, perhaps? "Maybe love is part of their nature?" Serena thought. It was then

that Legolas already realized something. "I'm holding her... I hope she doesn't think anything of

it. I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me..." Serena didn't know what to do, but

after little thought, she knew the best choice was just to hug back. After all, friends give hugs

to each other once in a while, right? As she hugged back, she looked at a strand of hair that she

knew wasn't hers, but had realized to be his. With the light hitting it, it almost looked like a

strand of pure gold. "So, come to think of it, this is what my rescuer looks like. I guess he does

look like a prince. Maybe Ayumi was right about meeting a prince, but I doubt he'd be MY prince.

After all, why would he want to be? I'm just a friend to him, if I'm anything to him." she thought

to herself.

After a few moments, they released each other from their embrace as Legolas asked her about

going to the tailor. "I have some clothes in those bags back in the room. Thank you, though I'm

unsure if there's any that'd work for say any festivals or something like that..." Serena replied.

"Festivals? For what?" Legolas inquired, causing Serena to have a look of shock on her face. "You

mean to tell me you don't have festivals here? You know, like a big celebration for, just for an

example, say.. if you all decide to celebrate a king's birthday, or if there's a very special

holiday? Back where I come from, we had several festivals the whole year! Even around the Fourth

of July, especially! Fireworks being displayed, celebrating the day of freedom, friends and family!

Just the sight of all of the people gathered together around the holidays, no war, no quarrels, all

grudges just fade! Peace prevails over all desires for war at such a time as that!" she said while

appearing more and more excited by the idea.

Legolas only became more and more intrigued at the idea of a festival as she explained about all

he asked. Then, within the midst of being lost in his thoughts, Legolas then felt a tug on his

left arm that was strongest at his hand. He looked and realized that Serena was pulling on it, as

if eager to show him something. With curiosity taking over, he allowed her to lead him. Having led

him back to the room they came from, she went straight for the bags, releasing his hand. Before he

had time to make a guess at what it was she was looking for, she exclaims, "Yes! I found it!" and

makes her way back to him, handing him a book full of drawings she had made based on festivals

and even included details on the decorations and garments that people used during each of them. It

truly was fascinating to finally see her opening up about something.. even if it was as confusing as

a series of festivals celebrated in another world. "This.. is truly incredible! It looks like it'd

be quite the sight and nice to experience! We must catch up to Lord Elrond and discuss this! I think

it'd be a nice change of pace as compared to just waiting on the people to get over the former crisis

with Sauron. I would think the time has come to move on from that, and what better way to do it

than with a festival! He should be at the castle by now... Let's go, Serena!" he says as he tries

to lead her out of the room during the last sentence. "Umm, can I change, first? I don't want to

be wearing the same clothes as yesterday... I hope you understand..." Serena said, sounding a bit

shy. Legolas wanted to turn red. He didn't think to ask her about that before trying to lead her

out of the room.

As he nodded, she walked over and tried putting what looked like a scarf over his eyes. He, for

some reason, felt like saying something on the playful side. "Why, Serena? Can't you trust me?" he

said with a smirk. Serena quickly looked away and said, "I-Its not that I don't trust you. It's

just I can't reveal myself like that, yet... Not even to a friend could I do so before time says

I could... But, I do need help with something." Legolas allowed her to tie the scarf around his

head as he asked her about what it was. "I need you to undo the back. Just the first three should

be fine... I'll understand if you say 'no' to helping me. Now, you can't see me, can you?" He

turned his head in her direction, which was to his right by now. "Not that I can tell." "Good."

she said and turned her back to him. He swallowed hard, but not to where she could hear him. As

he rand his hands along the middle of her back where he had guessed the part he needed was located,

she felt like tensing up, but kept herself at ease by entertaining the notion that he wouldn't do

anything unruly to her. Sure enough, he easily had undone the top three parts that held the top of

the back of the dress in place, which surprised her, considering he was blindfolded.

She picked a light blue butterfly-sleeved top with a long, pale silver skirt and dark brown shoes,

made to look like there were vines wrapping around the lower half of her legs. As she got out of her

dress and started putting on what she had picked out, she realized something. "Elves aren't like

humans... Maybe they only need sound and smell to actually 'see' their surroundings... Wait, what

if he can smell me? Come to think of it, he probably could, considering I haven't had a bath since

I got to Rivendell... Well, I can wash my hair and use a quick 'pick me up' with my perfume. Ha,

good thing I'm a girl who likes to be prepared and was able to stay prepared for this little

adventure!" she thought to herself as she finished getting dressed and decided to use some moon

orchid scented perfume. Still blindfolded by the scarf, Legolas could instantly notice the sweet

yet somehow intoxicating fragrance of Serena's perfume. "What is this? This scent.. is a rare

thing. There's so few of that flower in our world. Do they flourish where she came from?" After

washing her hair and brushing it out, she untied the scarf from his head. "Now, we can go." she

said as she had almost seemed to be laughing at something. "I didn't turn red or do anything weird,

did I?" "No..." she said, almost laughing. He then realized he must've turned red when he smelled

the perfume. Together, they made their way to the castle where Elrond resided with Legolas leading

Serena by having a hold of her wrist so as to not let her get lost. "Where your heart lies." were

the only words Legolas kept thinking about, guessing at Elrond's meaning, during the whole way

there...

[To Be Continued.]


	7. A Word With Lord Elrond

Upon arriving at the gate, they had just found Elrond approaching the gate. "Lord Elrond! We

need to speak with you!" Legolas said, his voice just loud enough for him to be heard. Elrond

walked up to Legolas and Serena, while dismissing the archer who had been previously accompanying

him. After the archer was out of sight, Elrond led them to a library where not many besides him

were allowed to enter. "Now, what is so important that you came all the way here? Surely, it wasn't

just to engage in idle chatter, as I'm quite busy and can't afford to have much idle chatter." he

said as his gaze switched between Legolas and Serena. "Actually, Serena just had an interesting

idea for helping everyone overcome the aftermath of the former crisis with.. well, you know who I

mean..." Elrond looked curious. "So, she knows about that, does she?" "No, Lord Elrond. She only

knows there used to be a crisis involving him, but I never said to what extent it was." Elrond's

gaze switched toward Serena. "Is that so? Well, what idea was it, then?"

"Well, the idea is that we should hold a festival on the fourth of July, though I'm not sure

what day that'd be on your calendar. I have a book that has my drawings of some of the festivals

I've attended or are based on them, at least." Serena said as Legolas handed Elrond the book, which

surprised Serena because she didn't realize he brought it with them. Legolas looked back and let

out a sly smile at her as Elrond looked through the book as if he were studying every bit of detail

it had to offer him. They waited for what felt like an hour to Serena. After a few more moments,

Elrond hands the book to her. "I know you mean well, but it can't be that simple to just forget.

After all, we lost many to him.. and, furthermore-" "I know I can't possibly make anyone forget

even one thing about a crisis that they have endured. But.. maybe, what we need isn't just time,

but a sense of unity for them, too... What better way than by uniting the people under the pretense

of fun, a new day, and fireworks? Luckily, I know all kinds of things about the materials we'd

need.. in fact, I can tell you right now!"

She then went through the list of materials and the important facts about them. After a few

moments, Elrond simply asked, "And where, exactly, do you think we can get the explosive powder?"

as he raised an eyebrow. It seemed to her like he knew substitutes for the other materials, but

for some reason he didn't know where to get a substitute for the powder. "Just get some explosive

rocks and carefully grind them into powder. It should work, for I have seen it done before.. with

fabulous results, I should add." she said with a nervous smile. Elrond thought it over, and then

he saw that she wouldn't try to harm any of them. Even if the task sounded dangerous, she had given

the suggestion out of good intentions. After all, it was to help heal the wounds of the hearts of

his people. He wasn't entirely sure if Serena was indeed an Elf, yet she had given honest responses,

which was a very favorable thing in his mind.

"Serena, would you like to see the garden? I'm sure you'd enjoy looking at the flowers there. In

addition to that, Legolas should still be able to see you from here." Elrond said with a somewhat

teasing tone at the end and an amused smirk. Legolas immediately stared at Elrond with disbelief.

"Lord Elrond, I never thought you'd be in the mood for jokes." he said, still shocked. Elrond had

narrowed his eyes as he looked at Legolas. "You mean I have to be serious all the time? Even one

such as myself should be allowed the luxury to make a light-hearted comment once in a while." he

said. It was decided, after a few moments of awkward silence, that Serena should check out the

garden. She pauses at the door to look back at Legolas before walking toward through the halls to

where the garden was located. Elrond and Legolas waited until they believed that Serena was out

of earshot to discuss other important matters, including one which took off at the start.

"She has quite the mind, doesn't she?" Elrond said, almost muttering. Legolas looked at him. "Is

that a bad thing, Lord Elrond? I mean, look at it this way: at least she's using her mind to help

others, instead of hurting them." Elrond nodded. "That is true, Legolas, therefore I have no

argument. However, I'm sure you could guess the question that would be on everyone's mind, once

they all learn of her..." Legolas gave a brief moment of thought before realizing what Elrond meant.

"What should we do with her, then?" he asked, unintentionally appearing troubled as he got a

sinking feeling what the answer might be. After a couple moments of silence, Elrond gazes out the

window at Serena in the garden. "We have an opportunity no one else has, Legolas. We have the rare

chance of studying someone from another world, learning about what other worlds that could possibly

exist, the ways of the people who had helped influence her upbringing, and so forth. Even what she

had drawn in this book shows a place unlike ours. We can't pass this up." he said, looking at

Legolas at the end.

"So, she's staying in Rivendell, then?" Elrond nodded. "She has no choice but to stay. After all,

she was brought here for a reason. As to what that reason was, we may never truly know until that

time comes. In the meantime, I believe it to be wisest if she remained with you, Legolas." He had

a reaction of shock at Elrond's suggestion. "With me? Are you certain that would be wisest, Lord

Elrond? I mean, what if-" Elrond stopped Legolas with a gesture from his hand. "It won't happen.

Didn't you realize how quickly you reacted when you felt compelled to rescue her? That's how I

know it WOULD be wisest to leave her in your care." he said calmly. Legolas walked over to where

Elrond was standing and gazed out the window at Serena. Elrond smiled with a sort of amused look

on his face upon seeing the expression that tried to lay hidden behind the eyes of his friend. "I

see you care a great deal about her, even though you know her for only such a short time." he said,

catching Legolas by surprise.

"What do you mean by that, Lord Elrond?" he asked cautiously. Elrond let out a small chuckle.

"It would appear that you might have fallen for her, Legolas. I want you to think this through as

hard as you can and ask yourself the hard questions. What do you want? How will you get it? Where

is it that your heart lies? It is because you care for her, but you must find out for yourself

to what extent it is that you care for her. We only truly love once in our lifetime, Legolas. I'd

regret it if I saw you make the wrong decision..." Elrond said with a somewhat serious expression.

After they spoke more on other matters, they went to the garden where Serena was as she happened

to be looking at some purple roses. "Lady Serena, have you enjoyed the garden?" Elrond inquired.

Serena looked behind her and saw Elrond and Legolas. "Yes, I have, Lord Elrond. Thanks for

allowing me to see it." she said with a small smile. "You're most welcome. And, just call me Elrond.

he said, bowing his head ever slightly. Legolas glanced at Elrond. "We shouldn't keep you, Lord

Elrond. After all, I'm sure you are to be quite busy." Elrond faced Legolas. "Yes, quite busy. It

doesn't hurt to have idle chatter once in a while. At least today's was pleasant. Feel free to show

Serena more of the castle or whatever you wish. I bid you both a pleasant evening." After they

exchanged farewells for the evening with Elrond, Legolas and Serena headed for the exit. "Where

should we go now, Legolas?" Serena asked after they left through the way they came. "I want to

show you a secret place, one I believe you'll enjoy seeing." he said. Serena couldn't help but

make a mental list of guesses the whole way through. As for Legolas, He couldn't help but try a

guess at what he felt back there. After much thought, only one guess made it back to his mind over

and over again. "Jealousy? Was it because I somehow envy Lord Elrond? Or, was it out fo fear of

what he might've been able to do? .. He was right. I do care about her... But, is it really just

as one friend looking out for another? Could it.. be more than that?" he thought to himself, resisting

the urge to glance back at her in the middle of his thoughts. Few moments pass when Serena had to

admit that the area still didn't look familiar to her. "We're here." Legolas said with a smile as

Serena took a look at the surroundings. It appeared to be an old glade. Upon looking up, she could

tell it was midnight. The moon was high enough overhead. After he was obviously not forthcoming

with an answer as to either where they were or why, Serena had to ask him. "Legolas, where are we..

and, why are we here?"

[To Be Continued.]


End file.
